Flaringo
Flaringo 'to śluzak typu Ognistego. Śluzak ten jest wyjątkowo pospolity, porusza się w dużych stadach. Flaringo ma czerwono-biały kolor skóry, oraz czarno-niebieskie oczy (w protoformie czarno-fioletowe). Flaringo płonie podczas wystrzelenia. Jest często mylony z o wiele rzadszym Infurnusem . "''Zamierzasz ze mną walczyć a w pasie masz tylko Flaringa i kilka marnych Flopperów?" (Shockwire do Eli przed pojedynkiem, "Świat pod naszymi stopami, część pierwsza"). Występowanie Flaringosy zamieszkują środowiska typu ogień i lawa. Wygląd Flaringo to jasno-czerwonawy śluzak. Posiada biały brzuszek, końcówki czółek i trochę głowy. Oczy są fioletowe, lecz potem stają się zielone. Ma biały brzuch po transformacji i żółte znamiona na plecach. Jego reszta ciała jest czerwona. Flaringo zawsze po transformacji cały płonie. Umiejętności *W protoformie może wytwarzać ogień z łap oraz mały płomyczek, zdolny rozpalić świecę lub ognisko. *'''Blastburst - miota niewielkie kule ognia. *'Flameforce '- miota kule ognia, które lecą po podłożu w stronę wrogów. *'Heatsave' - tworzy podmuch ognia zdolny stopić lód lub podpalić wroga. *'Sparkomet' - wyrzuca naokoło siebie kule ognia. *Uderza w ziemię i tworzy wybuch, taki jak Skałowiec. Ciekawostki * Mimo iż jest ognistym śluzakiem, może bardzo łatwo zostać zamrożony przez Zamrażacza jednym podmuchem. * Może zapalić płomień, tak jak Infurnus. * Jest alternatywą dla o wiele rzadszego Infurnusa. * Jego zghulowaną wersją jest Pyringo. * Burpy został pomylony z Flaringo przez Shockwire'a (odc.1). * Flaringo Eli'a nie ma imienia. * On i Tormato posłużyli jako kitki Dayny Poor. * Żyje w środowisku typu ogień i lawa, więc prawdopodobnie jest też na nie odporny, tak jak Infurnusy. * Grupka tych śluzaków skakała niedaleko Windy w "Świat pod naszymi stopami część 1". * Czasami nazywany jest 'Flaring '. * Prawdopodobnie umie działać jak flara ostrzegawcza ( czyli Pnączniak), gdyż prowadzący Śluzobiegu wystrzelił go przed rozpoczęciem wyścigu. Wściekły flaringo.JPG|Wściekły Flaringo w blasterze Flaringo w akcji.jpg|Płonący Flaringo Flaringos.jpg|Różne modele Flaringo Flar..jpg|Po wystrzale Flaringo..png|Atakujący Flaringo flaringo i hop rock wystrzelone przez sierżanta.JPG|Flaringo i Hop Rock wystrzelone przez Sierżanta Śluza Flaringo.JPG|Flaringo na skale Flaringo rozpala ogień.JPG|Flaringo rozpala ogień na łapce W pułapce.JPG|Bubbaleone uwięził Flaringo Wyszczelony Flaringo.JPG|Przed transformacją. FlaringoProt..JPG|Flaringo gotowy do wystrzału Fraringosy.JPG|Dwa Flaringo Głaskany flopper.JPG|Flaringo z tylu Flaringo i Skałowce.JPG|Flaringo i para Skałowców Flaringo i Żelek.JPG|Flaringo w klatce Wyszczelony FlaringoProt..JPG|Wystrzelony Flaringo Zamrożony Flaringo.JPG|Zamrożony Flaringo 3 Flaringo.JPG|Trzy Flaringosy Dayna jako Trixie.JPG|Dayna przebrana za Trixie (Flaringo i Tormato Dayny robią za kitki Trixie) Flaringo 100km..png|Flaringo w Akcji Flaringo 100 km..png|Transformacja AquqBeek, Needlow, Polero, Flaringo i Rammstone.JPG|Flaringo bez siły Stalker celuje Flaringo.JPG|Flaringo w kuszy Infernus, Ramer, Flaringo.JPG|Flaringo , Zderzak i Burpy we wnykach 318821_549693838380112_524856035_n.png|Patrzący na inne śluzaki flaringo blaster.png|Flaringo w blasterze fandago transworm.png|Transformujący Flaringo Zasmucone śluzaki w klatce.JPG|W klatce transwormujący flaringo.png|Transformujący Flaringo Flaringo w Slug it out.JPG|Flaringo w Slug It Out Infernus.JPG|Wystrzelony Flaringo Króla Śluzu Flaringosy.JPG Gróbka Flaringosów.JPG Śluzaki3.JPG Flaringo w blasterze.JPG|Flaringo w starym blasterze . Wystraszony Flaringo.JPG|Flaringo . Mydłek i Flaringo.JPG Ramer pokonuje Flaringo.JPG Fandango2.JPG|Flaringo po lewej Rozłoszczony Flaringo.JPG Flaringo i z tyłu Mrozik.JPG Zaskoczony Flaringo.JPG|Flaringo w locię . Flaringo transformuje.JPG Zamrożony Flaringo przez Zamrażacza.JPG Flarin.JPG Różne śluzaki.JPG|Flaringo za Ramerem Kategoria:Śluzaki Kategoria:Ogień Kategoria:Eli Shane Kategoria:Billy Kategoria:Śluzaki pospolite Kategoria:Trixie Kategoria:Pronto Kategoria:Gearhold Stalker Kategoria:Straggus Kategoria:Sierżant Śluz Kategoria:Waylon Kategoria:Flame Kategoria:Dayna Poor Kategoria:Król Śluz Kategoria:Łowcy śluzaków Kategoria:Śluzaki Gangu Shane'a Kategoria:Śluzobieg Kategoria:Śluzaki Chuligangu Kategoria:Śluzaki Scrap Force Kategoria:Trojaczki Mocy Kategoria:Oddychający pod wodą Kategoria:Bezkręgowce Kategoria:Wrażliwy na wodę Kategoria:Wrażliwy na lód Kategoria:Odporny na ziemię Kategoria:Śluzaki z czułkami w protoformie Kategoria:Śluzaki bez czułek po transformacjii Kategoria:Kord Zane Kategoria:Mała Kategoria:Boon the Goon Kategoria:John Bull Kategoria:Jacques Kategoria:Sedo Kategoria:Pinglarz Kategoria:Mistrz Gier Kategoria:Śluzaki wybuchające